


TinTin 10x10

by MewWitch



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin (Comics)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Dame Franny the Cat (OC), Gen, Occasional crossovers, Tintin & Captain Haddock Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewWitch/pseuds/MewWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles challenge set in The Adventures of Tintin 2011 movieverse. 100 drabbles, 100 words each, not done in order. Originally posted on FF.Net, but I decided to bring it here as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. # 023. Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: The first thing the Captain buys with his inherence is not what most would have guessed.

Tintin was in the middle of proofreading his latest story when a sudden pounding brought him to his front door.

"Tintin! Look what I've got!"

"A cat?" Indeed the small black tuff Captain Haddock shoved in his face was distinctly meowing. With a little struggle, Tintin was able to shut the now growling Snowy in the study. For now at least.

"Yep! I bought the little beaut just now with my inheritance! In honor of my ancestor I was thinking I'd call him Sir Francis."

"She's a girl" The young reporter noted amused.

"Like I was saying Tintin...Dame Franny!"


	2. # 048. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up an orphan Tintin never had time to be child, Captain Haddock shows him how to be one.

"Okay, you've got it so far. Now start filling it out a bit more-"

"Why?"

Captain Haddock stopped mid-explanation at the interuption. "To make it bigger obviouslly. You want to make em as big as possible."

"No, _why_ must we do this? I don't see the point-

"Exactly!" The Captain roared, "You _don't!_ Honesly lad, there are some things a boy must do in his lifetime, and this is one of em!"

Sighing Tintin continued working in the dirt, rueing the day he'd told the Captain he'd never made a Mud-Pie.

"Atta boy. Now remember to keep em round like-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay 2 done 98 more to go. This one was really tricky to trim down to exactly 100 words, but I managed. Somehow...


	3. # 002 Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations can reveal all sorts of things about a person.

Late night talks at Marlinspike Hall tended to vary from anything to everything.

"You mean to tell me you never had a girlfriend?"

"I fail to see why this is such a shock."

Tonight it appeared, had a more personal topic.

"Have you ever fancied anyone?"

"Of course! Plenty of girls have caught my eye."

"Why haven't you tried settling down then?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

His friend sudden blushed. "W-well I never thought to."

"No?"

""With my work's constant traveling, anything could happen to me, never know if I'll come back...It didn't seem fair."

"Exactly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lack of names was deliberate. The meaning sort of changes depending on who speaks first. Don't believe me? Go ahead and reread it.


	4. # 005. Seeking Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all it takes is a good book.

_Apparently playing in the dirt wasn't quite enough,_ Tintin mused as he looked over the latest additions to Marlinspike Hall's library.

"They're Classics, Tintin!" The Captain told him.

Timeliness aside, Tintin did his best to avoid the ever-expanding section of Fables.

Oddly enough though, weeks later, after a particularly brutal trip overseas, the young reporter found himself unable to say no as Captain Haddock steered him towards the library. "They're good for the soul, my boy!"

So somehow, he'd found himself curled up in an armchair, a collection of Fairy Tales in lap.

Oddly enough, he felt better afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what i think their favorite fables might be:
> 
> Tintin- The Mischievous Dog-Aesop's Fables
> 
> Captain Haddock- The Fisherman and His Wife-The Brother's Grimm


	5. # 003. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason for his smile.

Ignoring the layer of dust he'd acquired, dust that somehow sparkled amongst the gold, Captain Haddock reached for his treasure.

It was a perfect fit. As if he and the previous owner had been cut from the same cloth.

( _"A worthy heir"_ that was what the lad had said.)

The notion made his heart swell.

But the thought that ran most prominently in his head, was that he could swear (no, he undoubtedly _knew_ ) that even after all these years in the dark, the moment the sunlight hit him, the hat of his ancestor once more smelled of the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go another chapter. Notably, this is the first drabble to focus on a specific moment that takes place in the film(when Haddock put on the hat and smiled-hence the chapter summary). All of the other so far has occurred after it ended. Just a little something I'd noticed.


	6. # 016. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tintin questions the Captain's choice in pets.

"Gotcha!" Tintin let out a triumphant cry as he finished his dive and grabbed hold of his dog.

"About time you caught the devil! He chased poor Franny for hours. In her own home no less! Wee thing's all shaken up" Haddock gruffed, stroking the agitated feline.

"Why did you get a cat though, Captain? You know how Snowy feels about them. It's like you _wanted_ to provoke him."

"Well maybe I did!"

The young reporter gaped at his friend's blatent admitence. "What on Earth would cause you to want to do something like that?"

"That fluffy white Moby Dick's been hiding my bottles on me!"


	7. #053. Keeping a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tintin had never been in it for the rewards.

While his office held many articles featuring his adventures for all to see, no one had ever viewed the contents of the locked bottom drawer of his work desk.

Hidden away were the journalism awards, thank-you letters, Honorary College Degrees, and even one Key to the City he'd received. All went into the drawer.

Most numerous though were the various job offers he'd been sent, each promising wonderful opportunities and impressive salaries.

One Professor Jones of Marshall College had gone so far as to offer him tenure in addition to a position in his department.

He'd politely declined every one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief crossover mentioned above. Can anyone guess which?


	8. # 011. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randomness is the key to keeping life interesting.

"Where exactly did you get Snowy?" Captain Haddock asked one day out of the blue.

Tintin smile down at his furry friend, remembering.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was walking down the street when his path was suddenly blocked by a suited man holding a puppy. "Excuse me, young man; are you allergic to Dogstarian fur?"_

_"Um...no?"_

_"Well here you go then. He's yours. Happy Birthday!" He handed the puppy over._

_"It's not my birthday sir."_

_The stranger noticed the snow on the ground. "Merry Christmas, then!"_

_"It's January!" But the man had already run off._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"From a mad man with a bowtie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Eleventh Doctor, ladies and gentlemen! He's exactly the type of pers-sorry, Time Lord to randomly walk up to a child on the street and hand them a free puppy.
> 
> A free ALIEN puppy at a that...
> 
> That's right you heard me, Alien!Snowy!


	9. #098. Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are you in a dress?!

The Captain awoke from his dozing on the couch when he heard the apartment door open.

"Hey there Tintin, sorry I let myself in, I..." He jumped to attention when he saw the young lady standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry miss, thought you were someone else. Can I help you with something?"

"Captain, it's me."

"Tintin?! Wha-what are you doing lad?!"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Tintin shut the door, shedding his coat and wig.

"You look like-"

"A girl? Don't worry; it's for a story I'm working on."

"Dress..."

"Try not to think about it too hard Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, Cross-dressing!
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Alright, so I've noticed, that despite this story have more chapters than anything else I've written, it's got the least amount of hits, and absolutly ZERO comments. I know that there isn't as much to this, what with it being a _drabble_ series and all, but here's what I'm proposing:
> 
> I'm going to pick a number between 1-10 and whoever writes that number review gets to pick the next **3** drabbles off the challenge list that I'll write!
> 
> There are a couple of variations to the list, but I've been working off the original, which you can see here- http://wiki.answers.com/Q/What_are_the_100_themes_in_the_100_themes_challenge
> 
> How's that sound?


	10. # 034. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such silly creatures, humans.

"Tintin that's the most ridiculus thing I've ever heard!"

"I'm serious Captain! That's why it's so bright visually-"

"My boy, I know the night sky like the back of my hand! It's one star!"

"That was disproved back in 1862 by-"

"I told you I don't wanna hear it!"

From his place on the rug, Snowy continued to listen as the humans argued over his home system. If he had a voice he would laugh.

_'Well obviously Sirius was a binary system. **Everybody** knew that!'_

Honestly, for such a smart boy, his human would pick the most silly friends sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of ch. 8-Memory. In other words, more of alien!Snowy! I've decided that he is from a race of canidnoids called Dogstarians, named such due to their origins tracing back to a small planet close to Sirius B. They are extemely intelegent, yet lack the proper vocal cords needed to usulize human speach. Luckily there are some species out there- _*cough*TimeLords*cough*_ -who are more than capable of understanding them!
> 
> In the words of the Doctor- _"I speak Dog!"_


	11. # 038. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the very beginning, they were are pakaged deal.

The Orphanage didn't allow pets. No exceptions.

For six weeks though, Tintin was able to get away with hiding the newly christened Snowy in a crate in the alley behind the building.

Unfortunatly, nothing lasts forever.

"I'm sorry son, but you know the rules." The matron told him. "He has to go."

Tintin shook his head, not relaxing his grip around the pup. "But he's my best friend."

That very night he packed up his meger belongings, and with a recomendation for a paper boy job, set out into the world.

Nothing would seperate them if Tintin could help it.


	12. # 082. Can You Hear Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Professor Calculus stumbled away from the experiment's wreckage, coughing at the smoke. His friends managed to make their way over to him shortly afterwards.

"Tintin, Captain, are you alright?"

**_"TAKE IT BACK, YOU OVERGROWN SUBTROPICAL SEA-LOUSE! I DO NOT SMELL OVERRIPE!"_** The Captain hollered.

"I didn't say that.."

_"WHAT GRAY HAT?"_

"N-no Tintin...that's not what"

**_"FISHGUTS?! I'LL SHOW YOU FISHGUTS!"_ **

Calculus had no choice but to dodge out of the way of the irate Captain's swinging fist. Tintin was too busy rubbing his ears to be of any assistance.

_'Oh, Dear. It seemes the explosion has damaged their hearing.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shoe's on the other foot this time, with the Professor being able to hear perfectly for once-while the Captain and poor Tintin are left abit confused.
> 
> I'm soooooo sorry this took me so long to post, there are a million reasons that I could give, but none of them would be good enough.
> 
> That being said I'd like to thank all people who have bookmarked/subscribed/left kudos on this story. You guy's are the reason that I haven't given up on this yet.


End file.
